World of Darkness
World of Darkness is a Fan Fiction Story made by me, Xion622. It follows the story of Kapura, Macku, and Planohk, as Teridax reigns over the universe. ---- Chapter 1 Toa Telko ran through the streets of Ga-Metru, he was here to find six Matoran to give Toa Stones. But since coming to Metru Nui, he was attacked by Exo Toa, and was confiscated of five stones. Now he was headed to the great temple to, hopefully, find a Matoran to give it to. His was running from Exo Toa now, and the temple was in sight. Exo Toa could be heard calling for back up behind him. He was running across the bridge to the great temple. He was running at high speeds, towards the great temple. Telko's worry was going away now, he was almost there, and- What was that around it? A few dozen figures? Telko's eyes widened. Rahkshi! The great temple was gaurded by a dozen or so Rahkshi. Telko stopped and looked around. "Now what!?" Telko said to himself, "Exo Toa, Rahkshi... or do I take a swim?" ---- Kapura was smuggling his bag of food through the streets of Ga Metru. He could see the great temple form his ditance, that is where him and his team were hiding. They had found a manhole, that could take them directley to the great temple without the Rahkshi seeing them. He was stepping into the manhole, when he noticed a Toa om the bridge. He was pined to the ground by the mighty Exo Toa, and three more of the mechanical giants were standing close. Kapura couldn't this happen, he revieled his Kanoka launcher and loaded it with a Disk. "Funny," Kapura mumbled, "I never saw myself saving a Toa." Kapura launched his Disk, and it landed a blow to the robotic brute on the right, it richocet off the Exo Toa, and hit hit the one who was pinning the Toa to the ground. They both vanished, and it was heading towards the others, bouncing off one and hitting the other. The Toa looked around, but Kapura had already vanished into the manhole. ---- Kapura emerged from the manhole insdide the temple. Macku, and their plant life powered Borohk, Planohk. "Kapura!" Macku shouted, "did you get the food?" "Yeah," Kapura replied, "I got berries, and a loaf of-" Kapura was cut off by a crash, that came from the door. What the group saw was a gray toa standing on the rubble. What really caught their attention, was the bodies of Rahkshi behind him. Telko's eyes widened, he was surprised to find Matoran, and two of them. "One of you take this," Telko said, rushing toward the group. Planohk jumpped in front of the two Matoran. Kapura stopped saying: "He's okay," Kapura said, smiling, "other wise I wouldn't have helpped him." Telko put the Toa stone into Kapura's hands, and said: "Put it in that suva." Kapura followed overs. Hesitantly, Kapura walked over to the Suva, and slipped the Toa Stone into a space on the side. A bolt of energie lashed out at Kapura, as he screamed. ---- Kapura awoke, next to the body of a dying Turaga, and a scared Macku. He felt different, like he was more energized, more powerful. He down at himself, and saw he was bigger, he was stronger, he was... a Toa! He got up, and saw Planohk driving back five Rahkshi. "Let's try this out," he said, raising his hand toward the Rahkshi. A small fireball emerged from his right hand, and struck a Rahkshi, killing the Kratta inside. The other four Rahkshi looked back and shrieked. A vine lashed out from Planohk, strangling a Rahkshi and killing another Kratta. Kapura now wielded his new Toa tool, the Magma Blade, in his right hand, and shot out a few more blasts of fire, killing the rest. Kapura rushed to Turaga Telko's side. "Find the island of Drata," Telko slipped out, "there you will find the Braidix, the mask of power. Use it to free villiges." Those were Telko's last words. "What do we do now," asked Macku. Toa Kapura smiled. "We find the mask of power." ---- Chapter 2 Macku couldn't belive what had happened to her today. She witnessed a Toa being transformed into a Turaga, and later died. She was attacked by Rahkshi. And her friend had been turned into a Toa. And if that wasn't enough, when the group left to find a boat, they had been spotted by Exo Toa. Now the group was on the run, they're only escape; a boat. "What now?" Macku whispered to Toa Kapura, in the shadows. "I'm thinking we fight," Kapura replied, "what's the point of being a Toa, if you can't fight?" "I can't argue with that," Macku agreed, "but what about me and Planohk?" "Planohk can fight," Kapura snapped, "and you have a Kanoka launcher, stay in the shadows and fire." "And if they call in back up?" "We don't have time to argue," Kapura said, his reaching out his left hand to shoot a fireball. Only, it wasn't a fire ball that came out, and when it struck, it electricuited the meachanical giant. Kapura looked at his left hand, and fired from the right. This time, it was a fireball. "Guys, you seeing this?" "Yeah," Macku replied, her eyes widened, "look out!" Kapura looked as an Exo Toa bullet was nearly in his face. A vine reached out from Planohk, and pulled it down. Kapura pulled out his Magma blade, and dashed at the three Exo Toa. Kapura stabbed one in the chest, but was yanked off by another. He was hanging upside down by the Exo Toa now, but he quickly shot a bolt of electricity, at the head of the mechanical beast. The Exo Toa lost it's grip and Kapura fell, landing on his feet. Kapura shot fireball after fireball at the last one. it's armor got caught in flames, and it blew up, sending Kapura a few feet. When the smoke passed, Kapura could see the explosion killed all three of them. "Well that wasn't so hard," Kapura said, getting up. "Yeah, but I'll bet that the explosion got some attention," Macku replied. "You're right," Kapura said, "we better get going. ---- Kapura could see it now, a boat, and it had an engine. The only down side was, it was gaurded by over a dozen Exo Toa and Rahkshi. Kapura pointed his hands at the group, but Macku lowered them. "There are to many," She said. "You're right," Kapura said, lowering his hands, "we need a plan." Planohk nodded and dug his hand shields into the grund. Vines rose from under three Exo Toa, and Rahkshi, and pulled them down. The others took notice, and looked around. But there was no sign of an attacker. Planohk brought his shield hands up, and a Turahk took notice. The Rahkshi pointed at the shadows they were in, and shrieked. Kapura raised both hands at the group, and fired away. There was collision of power, vines, fire, and electricity, against, bullets, fear power, and anger power. That's when Macku stepped in, she shot a weaken dik at all the enemies, weakening they're power. Kapura and Planohk used this to they're advantege, and pushed, over powering the team of enemies. There was a flash, and the team of Teridax's minions were unconsious. Kapura could hear more coming though. "Get to the boat, now!" he yelled. The three rushed to the boat, and started it. Kapura cut the rope that kept it to the dock, and it started to drift. "Macku," Kapura said, "you drive." Macku did what she was told, and took command over the vessel. She drove it away from they're home of Metru Nui, but the island wasn't done with them. Rahkshi and Exo Toa started firing at the team, and the team fired back. It was all out war, before Maetru Nui was hardley in sight, then the team rested, and awaited to find the Braidix, mask of power. Chapter 3 Kapura awoke. He was still on his boat, and Macku was still driving. They had no idea where the island of Drata was, so they made a plan to go to the first island they saw, that wasn't overrun by the Makuta Teridax, and ask about it. "No luck then?" Toa Kapura asked Macku. Macku shook her head. "I think Teridax has finally done it," Macku stated. "There's gotta be one island, at least," Kapura said. Planohk's head stood up, and he pointed in a direction. "I think he found something!" Kapura said. "North west it is," Macku said, turn ing the boat." ---- The group was now closing in on the location of an island that they saw. It seemed a pretty happy island, not run by Teridax. They got of their boat and went into town. "I see a boat shop over there," Kapura said. "No," Macku said, "the location of a secret island won't be in a public boat store." "True," Kapura agreed. "Let's walk aroundd town," Macku said, "that way we can see all of the buildings." ---- Kapura walked into the tourists building, looking for a help center. They scanned the area, and there was a desk, just over there. The group walked over there. "Excuse me," Kapura said," but do you know anything about the island of Drata?" "Let me check," the Ga Matoran said, walking over to the file cabninent. The group waited a few minutes, until the Matoran came back. "I'm sorry," she said, "we couldn't find anything in the island of Drata." "Thanks anyways," Kapura said, then departed. ---- Kapura spotted the shop. "I have a feeling about that place," he said. "C'mon Kapura," Macku said, "it's only a shop." "I'm gonna go check it out," Kapura said entering the shop. To read the rest of the chapter, read The Vahkshi Chronicles, Chapter 2.5 Trivia ·Although Kaoura is now a Toa, his Kanohi Ruru doesn't change from the shape of a noble Kanohi. Category:Stories